Five Nights at Candy's 2
Were you looking for the story of The Factory? It can be found on the The Factory page. '' Main= Five Nights at Candy's 2'' is point and click survival game and a sequel to Five Nights at Candy's ''and the second game in the Five Nights at Candy's series made by Emil Macko. The goal of the player is to survive from 12AM to 6AM. There are animatronics which will try to kill the player, thus the protagonist's phone's Camera Flash, a Maintenance Panel and telephones have to be used to the player's advantage in order to survive the animatronic threat. Summary "''Rebuilt. Enhanced. Upgraded. We brought joy to many, but that was long ago. Broken. Fractured. Damaged. In the end, we ended up where we came from." You are Marylin Schmidt a 17 years old girl in a factory. You have lost a bet and now you have to spend five nights in the old factory again. The game heavily utilizes the camera system and the mechanic of phones, which function similar to the audio cues in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The protagonist also has a cellphone with a Camera Flash which can be used to see, if animatronics have entered the Main Hall, which is the new office. Characters Most of them are roaming around the halls of warehouse section, with the player as the security guard. As the nights goes on more animatronics start to move. *Candy *Cindy *Chester *The Penguin *Blank *RAT *CAT (also known as "The Cat") *Marylin Schmidt Locations There aren't as many locations as in Five Nights at Candy's, as the area that the player is in is small, but the minigames allow the player to explore the original Candy's Burgers and Fries. *Cam 011 *Cam 012 *Cam 013 *Cam 014 *Cam 015 *Cam 016 *The Office (The Main Hall) *The Factory *Candy's Burgers and Fries History *Emil Macko confirmed that he is working on the sequel, after changing his mind, but it have a chance to be cancelled. *Five Nights at Candy's 2 gamejolt page was made, with New Candy teaser, standing in pose similar to FNaF 4 Fredbear teaser. *New Cindy teaser released on gamejolt page, standing in the same pose as New Candy was in previous one. **Upon brightening it reveals text: "THE CAT WILL RETURN". *Withered Blank teaser released on gamejolt page, with Blank looking to the left. **Upon brightening text "will you survive another week in the dark?" is revealed on the left side. *Withered Penguin teaser released as well on gamejolt page, staring directly at the player. **This time after brightening The Penguin appears to be transparent, and in the background we see Cam 012 room. *Withered Chester teaser released, where Chester looks at the viewer, as last teaser before the trailer. **This time upon brightening we see text "why didn't they like me?". *Trailer has been released, revealing many details about gameplay. *The date of the game release has been set to Sunday the 28th of February, at 8 PM (Central European Time) or 2 PM (Eastern Time). *The game has been released. Trivia *Emil Macko stated that one person on Deviant Art is shown handing out some fake leaks about the second game, such as a new "JackSepticEye" and "Spider" animatronic, both of which, as Emil stated, were lies. *Right after the release, the game was taken down from gamejolt page temporarily because of bugs. Game was back on few moments after. *In old versions the time showed PM instead of AM. It was confirmed to be a typo, and Emil Macko fixed it in version 1.0.5. *It is confirmed by Emil Macko that most of the models of characters from the first game were reused and redesigned and polished to make new characters. Great examples of this are new versions of Candy and Cindy. *When you complete a night, it will bring you back to the main menu. This is the same for all of the FNAC's games. *The game takes place in August 2007, as the Night 6/7/8's Newspaper headline stated on it. *In the trailer it says "they were left to ROT" however for a brief second ROT changes to RAT spelling "they were left to RAT". **This could symbolize how RAT destroyed Chester. |-|Gallery= Main Menu Output_M2TPj2.gif|Game Title Output_ciVlYF.gif|New Game Output_oaMo7e.gif|Continue Output_rQb9E8.gif|Night 6 Output_16dh4D.gif|Extra Ver_2.png|Version Number 101.png|Delete Save Data 102.png|Signature 99.png|Star Texture 502.png|Star Texture 503.png|Star Texture 504.png|Star Texture Animatronics in Main Menu Fnac2 main menu candy semerone.gif|Candy cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu cindy semerone.gif|Cindy cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu chester semerone.gif|Chester cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu penguin semerone.gif|The Penguin cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu blank semerone.gif|Blank cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu rat semerone.gif|RAT cycling in the Main Menu Fnac2 main menu cat semerone.gif|The Cat cycling in the Main Menu Teasers Tumblr nwjbdoOBNo1tlqf51o1 1280.jpg|The first promotional teaser about Five Nights at Candy's 2 featuring Candy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The second teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 2, featuring Cindy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_12801.png|Cindy's teaser brightened, revealing the words "the cat will return". tumblr_nznpaw81AW1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|The third Five Nights at Candy's 2 teaser that features Blank. 1450716549187.jpg|Blank's teaser brightend revealing a message, "will you survive another week in the dark?" FNaC2Penguin.png|A teaser for the game featuring The Penguin, with a withered look. thepenguinfnac2bright.png|The Penguin's teaser brightened, revealing Cam 012 behind him. CHESTER_CONFIRMADO_FIVE_NIGHTS_AT_CANDYS_2.png|A teaser for the game featuring Chester with a withered look. Chester_Trailer_Bright.png‎|A slightly brightened up version of the teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. It reads "Why didn't they like me?". Miscellaneous 620.png 66.png 67.png Output_csMbtd.gif 501 loading clock fnac 2.png |-|Updates= Version 1.0.7 *Fixed the AI’s not being reset after completing or losing a night. *Fixed a typo. Version 1.0.6 *Fixed the jumpscares being moved to the left of the screen *Added "Mono Mode", where all sounds that would usually be in one side now play equally in both sides. This can be toggled in the Main Menu by clicking on "Sound: Stereo/Mono" Version 1.0.5 *Fixed the other nights (6 and 8) displaying PM instead of AM. Version 1.0.4 *Night 7 being turned off fix Five Nights at Candy's 2 Five Nights at Candy's 2 Five Nights at Candy's 2